This invention relates generally to controlled tilting of a cymbals disc, as on a high hat stand; and more particularly concerns an improved tilting apparatus easily adjustable by a drummer.
There is need for devices that enable the drummer to easily and quickly adjust the tilt angle of a cymbals disc, to accommodate to his height or position relative to the cymbals, enabling playing of the cymbals to best advantage. I am not aware of any prior or existing device which embodies all the advantages in structure, function and result provided by the device of this invention.
It is a major object of the invention to provide an improved cymbal""s disc tilting device as referred to. Basically, the device or mechanism comprises:.
a) an upright member, and a head at the top of member,
b) a disc tilter on the head,
c) a bell crank pivotally carried by the head, the crank having a first arm to tiltably elevate and lower the tilter as the crank is pivoted, the crank also having a second arm projecting downwardly,
d) a carrier projecting sidewardly, and an adjuster on the carrier and movable to deflect the second arm, to pivot the bell crank.
As will appear, the carrier in a preferred device comprises a threaded shank having fixed, non-adjustable, lateral position, and the adjuster comprises a nut, such as a wing nut, in threaded engagement with the shank, to controllably deflect the bell crank second arm, thereby causing the bell crank to pivot and lift or lower the cymbals disc tilter.
It is another object to provide the crank second arm to extend over the shank, so that the adjusting nut is movable, by rotation, generally horizontally, for easy access and manipulation by the drummer.
An added object is to provide a pivot connecting the crank to the head to enable pivoting of first arm upwardly and downwardly. In this regard, the pivot may have a generally horizontal axis to enable pivoting displacement of the second arm, generally horizontally.
Yet another object is to provide a spring urging the second arm toward the adjusting nut. This enables adjustment by the drummer of only one element, i.e. the wing nut, to either raise or lower the tilter, and without need to tighten any additional lock nut.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention, as well as the details of an illustrative embodiment, will be more fully understood from the following specification and drawings, in which: